Talk:Wise Up/@comment-4003625-20141104194640
More Eremika/The Walking Dead parallels because fuck my life. :) I'm so sorry, Kieran. ---- Eremika and Caryl parallels, here we ago. Both couples are often associated with two specific items. For Carol and Daryl, it is the Cherokee Rose that they both uncovered in the episode-of-the-same-name. For Eren and Mikasa, it is the scarf that Eren gave Mikasa after saving her from men who hoped to sell her into sex slavery. These objects represent new beginnings & fresh hope for both couples, and what's even more interesting is how they both are symbolic of well-known legends. The Cherokee Rose is a symbol of the Cherokee tribe, and Mikasa's scarf is commonly referred to as a symbol of the ancient Chinese folklore "The Red String of Fate". Both have astounding significance on given couples' timelines. https://38.media.tumblr.com/c0bd1d0ab06bc48a1ddcffd8b3b3e62a/tumblr_mzipst5AXD1rb9rueo8_250.gif https://25.media.tumblr.com/c4fd405cb9628f919fa749f61ae2e9b6/tumblr_mir1f5jqUG1qfmdlzo4_250.gif Now for some character simliarities. I see SO much of Michonne and Daryl in Mikasa, and I see a LOT of Carol and Rick in Eren. Mikasa harbours Michonne & Daryl's seemingly blunt exteriors, but they have both shown their true selves when faced with certain events. This is where the Daryl/Mikasa parallel really kicks into gear. I've said this before, but Daryl and Mikasa both possess presumably cold personalities & exteriors, but they both let those facades down when faced with the return of the person they deeply love and care for...the Eremika & Caryl reunion scenes. ♥ Mikasa and Michonne - my two queens from the show. ♥ Both are badass and strong women, but are also kind-hearted and will do anything for the people that they love. They also have very similar pasts - both had to experience the death of their families, but they were let in by other people and were later accepted by new people; for Mikasa, it was Eren's family, and for Michonne, it was Rick's group. Now for Eren's counterparts from TWD - Rick and Carol. The reason why I see so much of Carol in Eren is because both are typically seen as the black sheep of their worlds, and both were forced to leave the people in their lives for a very long time. Carol and Eren were actually seen as "monsters" for an unacceptable period of time as a result of actions that they only committed in order to protect those they care about - Carol was banished after it was revealed that she murdered two sick Woodbury residents and Eren was kept prisoner after causing a considerable amount of damage when he went a ''bit ''out of control while in Titan form. What people failed to understand was that both Carol and Eren meant no harm by these endeavors. Carol was only trying to prevent illness from spreading throughout the prison by killing the two victims and it wasn't Eren's fault in the least bit that he lost a hold of himself. People rather looked past the positives of these two's deeds and only condemned them for the negatives. And now for Rick & Eren. Ah, Rick Grimes and Eren Yeager...two characters who are dreadfully misunderstood by both their peers WITHIN their given shows, as well as the fandoms associated with them. It's honestly the biggest shame, because they are both two of the BEST male protagonists that I've ever come across, and that isn't an exaggeration. Both are mind-blowingly complex and deserve to be protected at all costs, honestly. Eren and Rick have gone through hell and back with their experiences since being exposed to the end of the world, and continue to stay strong to this very day. We've seen them at their worst, and we've seen them at their best. Neither are two-dimensional and each have characteristics that are quite crucial to being a GOOD character. They are both fighting for SO many people in their lives, and both are trying their damn best to survive...there really isn't that much left to say. I just see so much of these two in each other. I could write more but I'm exhausted by now. xD Bonus -